<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El baño de prefectos by Sawako93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417943">El baño de prefectos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93'>Sawako93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover entre el mundo de Harry Potter y Far From Home, pequeña historia donde Peter y Quentin son estudiantes de séptimo año</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck &amp; Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El baño de prefectos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter se encontraba patrullando los pasillos, su trabajo como prefecto era asegurarse de que todos los estudiantes ya estuvieran en sus respectivas salas comunes, subió a una escalera que se movió y lo llevo a otro tramo del castillo que estaba siendo patrullado por otro joven.<br/>
-	¿Qué haces acá Hufflepuff? - preguntó Quentin despectivamente<br/>
-	Ahórratelo Quentin, la escalera me trajo<br/>
-	¿Seguro? ¿no es que querías verme? - Quentin se acercó a Peter acorralándolo contra la pared<br/>
-	¿Por qué querría ver a un tramposo Slytherin? - Peter levantó la mirada<br/>
-	No lo sé, ¿tal vez porque estás enamorado de mí? - acaricio la mejilla del castaño<br/>
-	Puff- rio Peter- ¿enamorado de un egocéntrico y malvado Slytherin?<br/>
-	Quien sabe, para ser un Hufflepuff puedes tener buenos gustos<br/>
-	Buenas noches Quentin- Peter se agachó para pasar por debajo de su compañero<br/>
-	Buenas noches arañita<br/>
Peter negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia su sala común, había sido vecino de Quentin desde siempre, jugaban juntos desde pequeños y viajaron juntos en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando cumplieron once años pero todo cambio cuando los pusieron en casas distintas y ambos tuvieron otro grupo de amigos, Quentin se había vuelto más soberbio y egocéntrico y él por su parte más amable y conciliador; no se llevaban mal y seguían pasando las vacaciones juntos la mayor parte del tiempo es por eso que se podían permitir ciertas broma y  apodos cuando estaban a solas.<br/>
Quentin entró en la sala común que se encontraba llena de sus compañeros de séptimo año, todos se encontraban preparándose para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, se echó en su cama a leer un poco pero no lograba concentrarse; seguía pensando en su encuentro con Peter, había cambiado mucho en ese último año ya que a pesar de conservar su cara de niño había crecido casi hasta alcanzarlo, lo había visto sin camiseta durante el verano y había desarrollado bastante bien; Quentin rozó la erección que se empezaba a formar y gimió, dentro de cualquier momento sus compañeros entrarían y no podría estar tranquilo así que se levantó para ir al baño de prefectos a darse un largo baño.<br/>
Entró por la puerta secreta y se quitó la ropa, preparó el baño y se sumergió en el agua tibia a relajarse, le dolía el cuerpo por la práctica de quidditch así que ese baño lo ayudaría a que sus músculos descansen, cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en Peter, el tonto de Parker que siempre andaba con esa cámara muggle para todos lados, con sus lentes que siempre se los acomodaba porque caían por el puente de su nariz, su cabello castaño que se enroscaba entre sus dedos cuando lo molestaba, su cuerpo de tez clara que lo hipnotizaba y su trasero… sin duda alguna lo que más le gustaba de Peter era ese trasero perfecto. Quentin empezó a masturbarse, gemía pensando en todo lo que quería hacerle a Peter hasta que escuchó la puerta y unos pasos, se escondió debajo del agua para aclarar su mente y luego salió solo para sorprenderse de ver a Peter solo con su bata de baño.<br/>
-	¿Qué haces aquí? - espetó Quentin<br/>
-	¿Qué hago acá? - Peter miró a su alrededor- vine a bañarme genio<br/>
-	¿No pudiste ir a otro baño? - preguntó Quentin mientras mojaba su cabello<br/>
-	Este es el baño de prefectos- se encogió de hombros- me daré una ducha mejor<br/>
-	No espera, esta bien puedes meterte si quieres<br/>
-	No tienes que fingir que eres molesto Quentin, estamos solos- Peter suspiro<br/>
-	Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa<br/>
-	Lo que tú digas- Peter se quitó la bata y se quedó en bañador para luego meterse a la tina casi al otro extremo de Quentin<br/>
-	Lindo bañador- dijo Quentin riendo<br/>
-	Gracias- Peter cerró los ojos y disfruto del agua<br/>
Quentin se quedó observándolo, aún sentía su erección palpitante por atención y ver a Peter semidesnudo no ayudaba a que se fuera, suspiro y no sabía que hacer, podía irse simplemente y esperar que sus compañeros de cuarto ya estuvieran dormidos para entrar desapercibido y poder masturbarse tranquilo.<br/>
-	¿Cómo va tu preparación para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S? - preguntó Peter<br/>
-	Bien, ya tengo casi todo dominado<br/>
-	Que bueno, a mi me falta terminar de estudiar pociones<br/>
-	¿Quieres ayuda? - preguntó Quentin tratando de distraer su mente<br/>
-	¿En serio?<br/>
-	Claro, clases privadas- le guiño un ojo<br/>
-	¿Qué quieres a cambio? Te conozco Quentin y siempre que me das clases me pides algo<br/>
-	No lo sé- Quentin pensó que tal vez sexo oral sería un buen pago- ¿una cerveza de mantequilla?<br/>
-	Trato- Peter sonrió y se acercó un poco a él<br/>
-	¿Qué haces? - preguntó Quentin mientras se alejaba<br/>
-	Nado- Peter lo examino un rato- ¿sucede algo?<br/>
-	¿Quieres la verdad o prefieres que te mienta? - Quentin sabía que Peter podía ver a través de él con facilidad- Yo que tu escogería la mentira<br/>
-	Vamos que sucede, ¿es porque no te hice caso en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Fuiste tú el que me dijo que no debía ser tan amigable cuando tus amigos estuvieran cerca<br/>
-	No, no eso- Quentin rio- es algo más personal… creo que debería irme<br/>
-	¿Por qué?<br/>
-	Ok Peter, ¿quieres la verdad? - Quentin lo miró maliciosamente<br/>
-	Siempre<br/>
-	Tengo una erección<br/>
-	¿Tienes una...- Peter se puso rojo y no termino la frase<br/>
-	Por Merlín, Peter no tenemos cinco años- Quentin rio<br/>
-	Eres un pervertido- respondió Peter<br/>
-	No te hagas el santo, como si tú no las tuvieras ¿o no te funciona?<br/>
-	Las tengo, pero no ando divulgándolas- Peter lo miró ofendido- será mejor que me vaya y te deje encargarte de eso<br/>
-	Podrías tu encargarte- susurro Quentin<br/>
-	¿Qué?<br/>
-	Vamos Peter- Quentin se acercó- se que te gusto y sabes muy bien que me gustas, no entiendo porque no quieres salir conmigo<br/>
-	Porque eres un idiota<br/>
-	Entonces si te gusto- Quentin sonrió victorioso- se que he cambiado, Slytherin me hizo cambiar… pero es nuestro último año, no más presiones, no más grupitos de amigos… solo tu y yo…- se acercó más- un apartamento cerca al ministerio de Magia, trabajando como aurores como decíamos de niños…<br/>
-	Quentin…- Peter enrojeció aún más- si es una broma no estoy de humor<br/>
-	¿Por qué sería una broma? – Quentin lo acorralo contra el borde de la tina- Sabes bien que eres la causa de todas mis erecciones, sabes cuanto te deseo y que eres la persona más importante para mí…- Quentin acaricio el cabello del castaño<br/>
-	Soy todo eso, pero solo cuando estamos solos- refuto Peter molesto- cuando están los demás me tratas como un mueble<br/>
-	Lo sé y lo lamento, pero puedo dejar de hacerlo- Quentin acaricio su mejilla- a la mierda los de Slytherin<br/>
-	Quentin…<br/>
Beck beso a Peter, no era la primera vez que se besaban, solía robarle algunos besos desde que estaban en quinto año, cuando las hormonas se hicieron mucho más difíciles de controlar, la primera vez había sido casi de casualidad y no tocaron el tema, pero los demás si que habían sido a propósito, habían hecho pijamadas en múltiples ocasiones y si bien no habían tenido relaciones habían hecho muchas cosas que de solo recordarlas hacía que Peter se pusiera igual que un tomate.<br/>
Quentin acaricio el pecho del castaño y beso su cuello, Peter echó su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole a Quentin dejar una ligera marca en su clavícula, le encantaba dejarle marcas que luego Peter tenía que esconder al momento de cambiarse en los dormitorios. Peter abrazo a Quentin entrelazando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y profundizo un nuevo beso, lo deseaba y estaba perdidamente enamorado de él pero gracias a que era un idiota Slytherin tenía que reprimir todo eso; sintió como las manos de Quentin acariciaban su cuerpo y tanteaban su erección, comenzó a masajearla liberándola de la ropa interior; se sentía tan bien sentir las manos de su querido amigo dándole placer, Quentin lo hizo voltearse y apretó su propia erección contra su trasero, era el cielo sentir como quería abrirse paso. Peter gimió un poco, quería sentirlo quería ser de Quentin.<br/>
-	Quentin…- giró su cabeza- ¿quieres hacerlo?<br/>
-	¿En serio? - Quentin le dio un beso- podemos masturbarnos como siempre, no tenemos que llegar hasta el final<br/>
-	Quiero hacerlo… te deseo demasiado<br/>
-	Yo también te deseo- beso el hombro de Peter- ¿Dónde?<br/>
-	¿La sala de menesteres? - Peter se mordió el labio- ese era su escondite cuando querían estar a solas<br/>
-	Vamos<br/>
Salieron de la tina y se pusieron las batas, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la sala de menesteres tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pensaron en una habitación y una puerta se apareció ante ellos, dentro había una cama grande, velas flotando y pétalos de rosa regados.<br/>
Se recostaron en la cama nerviosos, si bien habían estado allí muchas veces esta vez era diferente, sería la primera vez que llegarían hasta el final.<br/>
Quentin se recostó ligeramente sobre él para besarlo y abrir la bata de baño, acaricio cada espacio de su piel y lo dejo desnudo sobre la cama, se levantó para desnudarse, pudo ver los ojos libidinosos de Peter recorrer su cuerpo, sin duda el quidditch lo había vuelto deseable, Peter abrió las piernas y lo dejo posicionarse entre ellas, Quentin se quedó pensando un momento y al costado de la cama apareció una mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y encontró un pote de lubricante, untó una buena cantidad en la entrada de Peter y en su miembro, insertó un dedo y escuchó a Peter gemir, en otras ocasiones ya habían llegado hasta ese punto; era lo más lejos que Peter le había permitido llegar pero esta noche eso era solo el comienzo. Estuvo estimulándolo durante unos minutos mientras que con su otra mano estimulaba el miembro de su pareja, Peter hacía lo mismo con el de él, ambos gemían y se sentían al límite del placer. Quentin retiró sus dedos y cogió su miembro para acercarlo a la entrada de Peter, introdujo la punta y Peter gritó, gracias a Dios que la habitación estaba insonorizada o ya habría despertado a todo el castillo, espero un momento y Peter le indico que siguiera, empujo un poco más y gimió, se sentía jodidamente bien, siguió hasta que todo su miembro estuvo dentro, Peter arrugaba las sabanas con sus manos tratando de mantenerse cuerdo, respiro profundo y miró a Quentin a los ojos y asintió.<br/>
Quentin retiro ligeramente su miembro y volvió a introducirlo, siguió en esa danza hasta que Peter acabo manchándolo de semen, con su mano cogió un poco y lo saboreo, sin duda alguna le encantaba su esencia, se acercó a Peter para besarlo y profundizo las estocadas, era tan estrecho que su miembro latía y después de unos cuantos movimientos más se corrió dentro. Ambos jadearon cansados, Quentin salió de mala gana de Peter, por él se quedaría ahí dentro el resto de su vida, vio como su semen caía por la entrada y podría jurar que se había excitado aún más. Se recostó al lado de Peter y lo abrazó, había tomado la virginidad de su mejor amigo, su cómplice y ahora amante y se sentía dichoso.<br/>
-	Te amo – susurró Peter<br/>
-	Te amo- susurró antes de quedarse dormido, al día siguiente iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana, empezando por decirle a todos que amaba a un Hufflepuff a mucha honra.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>